Entre Ángeles caídos
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Porque nada salió bien en Edom, porque fue Alec quien fue el pase de su salida y Jace, Jace sigue al lado de su Parabatai intentado sobrevivir a la realidad.


∞ **Título**: "Entre Ángeles caídos"

∞ **Autor:**_YUKI-NII__**.**_

∞ **Género**: Angust.

∞**Rating **M

∞ **N/A**Cazadores de Sombras no me pertenece, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Cassandra Clare.

∞**Declaimer: **_Este fic ha sido creado para el___**_"Amigo Secreto Navideño"_**___del foro "Cazadores de Sombras" Y va dedicado a HardLohve, hola hermosa, tu una vez me ayudaste a vetear uno de mis fic, y hemos sido compañeras en varios retos dentro del foro, tus review siempre me ha parecido un regalo muy bonito por su honestidad y sugerencias así que yo espero de corazón que este fic sea de tu agrado. Un gran beso y feliz navidad._

∞ **Resumen:**Porque nada salió bien en Edom, porque fue Alec quien fue el pase de su salida y Jace, Jace sigue al lado de su Parabatai intentado sobrevivir a la realidad.

∞ **Advertencias:**Mención de spoiler de ciudad de fuego celestial. Uso de maquinas de tortura, contenido algo explicito en cuanto desmembramientos. Mención de enfermedades mentales y tortura psicológica.

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

Capítulo único.

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

…_así también, al comienzo, cuando murieron los orgullosos nefilim, la esperanza del mundo se refugió en una balsa (el Arca de Noé) que, conducida por tu mano, dejó al mundo la semilla de una nueva humanidad_

_(Libro de la sabiduría 4:6)_

…

…

…

Siempre ha existido esa creencia occidental de que todos somos un cuerpo a modo de marioneta que tiene una mano dentro que la anima. Un cuerpo con alma, con espíritu, ese algo que lo mantiene funcionando. El guante mueve la mano. Los orientales, en cambio, piensan que es la mano la que mueve el guante, la que va recubriéndose de distintas marionetas a lo largo de sus existencias. Que hemos sido un sinfín de personas siempre con la misma alma.

Con nuestro peso de 21 gramos que abandona el cuerpo que hemos ocupado hasta la muerte. Que somos menos que materia, algo que no se toca, que no se mira ni huele. Que somos algo abstracto, un pensamiento camuflajeado desde los altos cielos, una mezcla de humanidad y sangre celestial.

Un ángel que no es ángel. Una alteración a la naturaleza que debería ser simplemente exterminada. No somos más que las armas de Dios en una tierra que parece querer cada vez menos.

Un alto mando que cierra sus oídos ante nuestras plegarias, porque somos aberrantes, destructores, protectores, cazadores de sombras que están aquí, en este tiempo para preservar la vida.

Edom, es como el espejo a través de toda la infinidad de sueños, realidades y hechos que demuestran como es el mundo sin ningún nefilim.

Esto es solo una parte pequeña del infierno.

Y Jace lo sabe a la perfección con el fuego consumiéndole las venas, alejándolo de aquello que ama, restringiéndolo como el portador del virus que podría convertirse en un pandemia si no tienen cuidado. A lo largo de esas semanas caóticas, entre Jordan tratándolo de relajarlo con las playas de california, de Clary haciendo runas y manteniéndole en bajas expectativas de avances que sean más que besos de mucha saliva y poco lengua. El rubio ha aprendido a aislar el dolor, a meterlo muy adentro y no ser consciente de lo que sucede a su alrededor.

Sin embargo eso siempre cambia cuando se trata de Alec. Alexander no es solo su hermano adoptivo o Parabatai, conforma más de la mitad de su mundo. Es la rectitud que su padre se olvido de enseñarle y es la protección que su madre nunca pudo darle. No hay ser que sea más especial dentro de todo lo que le conforma y le hace crecer. Han sido demasiado años juntos de travesuras, regaños cacerías, angustias y risas.

Jace tiene sus células impregnadas de la escancia de Alec, de sus ojos azules y su nuevo olor a sándalo. Obtuvo, también por un tiempo, el corazón del mayor de los hermanos Lightwood entre sus manos. Ha sido el único amor que ha tratado de mantener indeleble, que nada le pase, para no lastimarlo, para no alejarle, para enseñarle a cómo enfrentar los obstáculos.

Es por eso que todos piensan que el comportamiento después de su regreso de Edom, es algo justificable, casi entendible. Perdieron mucho y sobrevivieron a una victoria que sabe amarga y se siente pesada. ¿Por qué en realidad que fue lo que ganaron? Sino sus propias vidas como monedas de cambio.

El rubio se ha instalado sobre la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Alec, llamándole, manos sobre los cabellos y voz suave. Instándole a que le deje entrar, que son hermanos, amigos, Parabatai, que no le deje fuera del juego. Que han compartido muchas cosas y que esta no debería ser la excepción. Que Isabelle está insoportable, teniendo pesadillas por las noches y despertándolos a todos en el instituto.

Que Maryse, está más delgada y tiene ojeras bajo los ojos. Se ve más vieja de lo que en realidad es, con las arrugas acentuadas y su gesto de preocupación perpetua que en realidad ya le ha irritado. Robert continúa en Idris. Huyendo de todo ese drama familiar que ahora parece ajeno a él.

Pero nadie le contesta. Las luces permanecen apagadas dentro de la habitación y él no quiere forzar la puerta, así que vuelve hasta la suya, se tira en la cama y mira el techo, las figuras que se forman, uniendo las esquinas, y las estrellas fosforescentes que pegó cuando tenía solo 10.

Pensando en intentar un nuevo acercamiento mañana, muy temprano, cuando tengan la práctica matutina, cuando no haya una puerta de por medio para impedirle ver el rostro soñoliento de Alec llegando de Brooklyn, por haberla pasado junto a Magnus, su nuevo complemento. Su nuevo habitante en su mundo personal.

La runa de Parabatai vuelve arderle, lleva una mano hasta esa zona un poco inflamada. Poco a poco se está difuminando en su piel.

…

…

…

Vapores que provienen desde el suelo, huele a azufre, huele al séptimo nivel dentro de las entrañas de la tierra, muy lejos de las hadas, muy cerca de las buenas intenciones. Hay una bruma que le embota los sentidos, que le presiona sobre su propio peso, sabe que no es Sebastian, porque está entre los brazos de Jocelyn luciendo como un fantasma. No hay vida en sus ojos que parecen grises. Vidrios opacos de una recta final.

Gira la cabeza hacia Clary que se retuerce y se pega su costado, con un grito ahogado, antes de cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos. Isabelle ha caído de rodillas, con las uñas enterradas en el antebrazo de Simón que ha cedido, siguiéndole al suelo.

Y es curioso piensa, como es que Magus puede verse aún mas desecho de lo que ya estaba cuando ha entrado a ese salón con dos tronos. Con su ropa de fiesta sucia y rodia, con el maquillaje corrido y la voz ronca. Parece un hombro miserable, más que cuando lo vio en su piso de Brooklyn. Hay sorpresa que pronto le muta a horror en las facciones.

De alguna manera el llamado de Asmodeo se ha degradado a ser de pase de salida a tortura de película de Saw, obligándolos a elegir, susurrando su proceder y como es que desea la inmortalidad de su hijo. Magnus no ha dudado en dar un paso al frente para entregarla, Alec se ha interpuesto, mirándolo con rabia contenida, el brujo siente el aguijonazo de los ojos azules, experimenta esa sensación entre sentirse halagado a la protección que sigue recibiendo del nefilim y herido por que esos pedazos de cielos, son sombras que auguran truenos y ventiscas sino retrocede y se deja de sacrificios sacados de novelas románticas que nadie necesita y que al parecer nadie permitirá que haga.

Asmodeo, estruja sus posibilidades, les recuerda que él es la única salida, que están encerrados, tal caja sellada, sin agujeros ni futuro para sobrevivir en ese reino compartido. Magnus insiste, Alec se rebela y el príncipe del infierno se relame los labios ante tal escena. Nada mas hay que ver los movimientos que hace el brujo, tocarle la mejilla, tomarle por los hombros, acariciarle la cintura, susurrarle cosas que solo ellos dos escuchan, los ojos ambarinos de Magnus chispean, se deshacen del fósil que le recubre las ganas de sentir y se derraman sobre el cabello negro tinta del cazador, sobre su piel llena de polvo y rasguños, sobre la angustia que tensa el aire y recorta los minutos.

Asmodeo, con títulos tales como el demonio de la lujuria o símbolo nato del deseo carnal, siente su ser entero vibrar ante ese ángel guerrero que sirve en la tierra y que él quiere le sirva tal lacayo en su morada. Así que decide cambiar las reglas de ese juego de ruleta rusa y pide a cambio a Alexander Lightwood. Relatándole sobre Cecily, su antepasado, la que estuvo muy cerca de una situación parecida cuando joven por culpa de su hermano mayor, que debe de ser el destino que haya heredero su suerte junto a sus ojos azules.

―Siempre quise tener esas cuencas, lucirían muy bien sobre estas orejas que tengo en este momento, el blanco es un color con el que se puede jugar a combinar ¿no es así hijo?

Magnus se retuerce, apretando los labios, para sentir la impotencia. En cambio Jace, que por fin ha podido sentir que es dueño de su cuerpo de nuevo, toma de un hombro a Alec y camina directo hasta donde el demonio esta, Clary le grita que se detenga, todos lo hacen. No escucha a nadie.

―Es gracioso que lo menciones, yo últimamente he querido trofeos de mis cacerías pero como ya sabes los demonios cuando mueren regresan a su dimensión así que no he podido hacerme de ninguna cabeza o cola, a veces las colas son más bonitas. Pero eso no sucedería aquí ¿cierto? Es tu reino después de todo, y el rey debe morir tal leyenda artúrica. ―El rubio le da una sonrisita pequeña, Asmodeo solo le mira, con una ceja alzada ― Y ya que todos estamos aquí, como una fea reunión familiar. Sin ofender Alec, pero tu suegro nos ha dado una pésima primera impresión con eso de querer llevarte al infierno por toda la eternidad y esas cosas. Así que creo que a nadie le molestaría si me tomo la delicadeza de arrancarte la cabeza para decorar mi habitación, últimamente lo minimalista ha estado de moda.

El demonio, que sacude una poluta de polvo invisible sobre su hombro, estira su mano para tomar a Jace desde el cuello de su camisa y acercarlo hasta él, el rubio continuo sonriendo, todos se han tensado. Alec envuelve su arco con una mano, listo para disparar ante cualquier movimiento peligroso. Algo le dice que no será de mucha ayuda sin embargo no puede permitir que algo le pase al idiota de su amigo.

―Heredero de los Herondale. Solo he visto dos veces ese par de ojos dorados, ¿te gustaría saber de quién los saco Tessa Grey, quien en su padre? Porque tú, pequeño bastardo, no hubiese sobrevivido a los experimentos de Valentía si no tuviese esa sangre de demonio en tus venas. Así que siéntete agradecido de que no sea yo quien quiera redecorar mi reino con tus entrañas. El rojo está demasiado sobrevalorado en estos días al igual que tú.

―Suéltalo, es suficiente.

La voz de Alec llega, Asmodeo abre su mano, dando un paso hacia atrás y arreglándose un mechón de cabello que se ha salido por sus movimientos. Sus ojos caen sobre el cazador, esta temblando, está asustado pero hay mucho más valor en él que en ninguno de los otros. Es delicioso.

― Entonces Alexander Lightwood, yo he hecho lo que me has pedido, ¿tu harás lo mismo por mi?

―Solo si prometes llevarlo a todos, eso incluye a Magnus, seguros hasta Idris. Sin trucos.

―Magnus sabe que tiene que volver algún día a mi lado

―Ese día no es hoy

―Puede que tengas razón cazador. ―Asmodeo desciende su mano hacia la dirección en que el de ojos azules se encuentra, con Magnus halándole de la cintura para que no camine y con Isabelle y Clary restringiéndole el paso. ―Oh por…esto se está volviendo rutinario ―truena los dedos y al instante Alec está a su lado parpadeando. ― Bien mis indeseables invitados es hora de que se despidan y vuelvan a su ciudad del Ángel.

Asmodeo a penas termina de hablar cuando todos están corriendo hacia él, desesperados por liberar a Alec, que no se mueve, solo los mira. Alexander mueve su cabeza hasta que sus ojos se encuentran con los de Magnus, los papeles se han invertido y ahora es el brujo quien siente la rabia reinarle sobre la razón, Alec lo elude, mueve sus labios y le sonríe para después buscar los de Jace, que con cuchillo serafín en alto parece a punto de desfallecer, rebasado por el cansancio, la situación, el dolor. Y Alec siente la culpa por un segundo antes de desaparecer.

…

…

…

Un grito resuena por entre las paredes, es Isabelle, las luces del pasillo se encienden, pasos presurosos, puertas abriéndose. Clary ha ido hasta la habitación de la única hija Lightwood que queda.

Jace abre los ojos, sentándose en la cama, su pecho esta agitado, y una capa de sudor le cubre la piel desnuda, porque de nuevo ha tenido ese sueño, ese donde Asmodeo se llevaba a Alec, ese en el que una camino de vida sin él, se abría lentamente, sin embargo el rubio sabe que solo ha dio una pesadilla, como las que tiene Isabelle, como las que tenía cuando ocurrió lo de Max, las cosas oníricas no lastiman, son procesos de imagen creados por su atrofiada cabeza que ha sufrido un corto circuito que nadie se ha tomado la molestia de reparar.

Porque es solo una etapa, eran Parabatai, ya pasara. Jace no entiende lo que los demás quieren decir con sus palabras, no entiende él, "hicimos todo lo que pudimos, Alec es nuestro Héroe" que Clary parece tan empeñado por repetirle de diferentes maneras, todos los días que la ve y no deja que su mano pase mas allá de la camiseta y se adhiera por debajo del sostén.

Jace, vuelve a recostarse, las puertas se cierran, las luces se apagan, los gritos callan.

Y su runa Parabatai desaparece un poco más de su piel.

…

…

…

Primero es una sensación de rigidez que esta sobre su cuello, así que baja los brazos que sostienen la espada de entrenamiento, moviendo su cabeza hacia sus hombros, buscando deshacerse del entumecimiento. Clary que ha estado sosteniendo su espada corta le imita, acercándose con las cejas arqueadas.

―Jace ¿sucede algo?

―No

Y se aleja los dos pasos que ella ha dado, la pelirroja trata de no tomárselo personal, ese rechazo que a veces el rubio tiene por su persona y que parece desvanecerse durante las noches, Jace ha tomado como una rutina antes de dormir besarla. El solo hecho de encajar sus labios con los de ella le provoca un sopor que le relaja poco a poco, no trata de invadirle la cavidad con la lengua, descansa sus manos tras su espalda y mueve la boca en un ritmo calmado, es una somnolencia que le aletarga los sentidos y le hace caer rendido.

Jace aún no sabe que Clary toma té de ortigas y valeriana para que queden los residuos en su boca y sea una infusión de glándulas salivales y oxitocina lo que termine por dormir al rubio. Hace un segundo intento, camina despacio, como si se dirigiera a un animal herido que está a la defensiva.

―Jace, si te duele algo deberías decírmelo, podemos hablar con los hermanos silenciosos para que te revisen.

―Solo dile a Alec que traiga una de esas aspirinas que tiene en su baño, eso siempre me ha funcionado.

―Sabes que eso no es posible ― Ella se inclina, teniendo cuidado de no penetrar el espacio personal del alto joven ― Ya iré yo por ellas.

―No, a Alec no le gusta que desconocidos entren en su habitación, seguro que tiene toda una colección porno donde aprendió que hacer cuando pasara de segunda base con Magnus, y créeme no querrás verlas. Yo aún no me recupero de cierto artículo de una revista.

― ¿Las leíste? ―Clary que debería estar más sorprendida que lo dicho por Jace sobre alguien tan serio y tímido con Alec sea verdad, trata de que el buen humor que parece tener hoy Jace se le contagie, quizás eso pueda ayudar a mejorar su penoso estado de ánimo.

―Por supuesto que lo hice, es importante saber que Alec no es todo el tiempo el que abre las piernas para ese brujo desvergonzado

― ¡Jace! ―Clary ahoga ese grito de pudor que realmente ya no tiene, antes de negar con la cabeza. ―Bueno, entonces le pediré a Isabelle que las traiga. No creo que Alec se molestaría si fuese ella.

―No, ya iré yo.

Jace se toma la cabeza, con ambas manos, la rigidez a aumentado, cierra los ojos tratado de calmar la punzada de dolor cuando de pronto las paredes se estrechan, se siente más sofocado, caliente, todo es caliente. Eleva el rostro para preguntarle a Clary si ha subido de nuevo el termostato pero ella ya no está. La habitación donde estaban entrenado se ha transformado en una oscura celda de piedra húmeda que suelta un humo acido que le esta irritando la piel. Se escuchan aullidos, explosiones, gritos, llanto y voces quebradas.

Todas ruegan por misericordia, un poco de piedad.

Por el rabillo del ojo nota un movimiento oscilante en la parte más oscura dentro de esa jaula de barrotes de huesos y olor sangre coagulada, su vista aún no se acostumbra a la poca luminosidad, pero sus oídos saturados de truenos inconstantes de cuerda vocales sufrientes, nota la respiración errática muy cerca de él.

Camina con cuidado, moviendo un pie frente a él que forma un medio circulo, indicándole que el terreno es liso y que no tropezara con nada. Repite el moviente hasta topar con una de las paredes de tierra comprimida que se siente hirviente sobre las palmas de su mano. El lloriqueo también ha aumentado de volumen.

Se inclina sobre sus rodillas cuando siente la textura de cabello acariciarle la pantorrilla izquierda, el olor de sudor acumulado le hace arrugar la nariz. Sus ojos tratan de rediseñar la silueta en el suelo antes de caer sentado y sentir el horror cristalizarle las venas.

Alec está ahí, con las manos sobre su pecho, entrelazadas como si estuviese elevando una plegaria. Sus piernas están flexionadas y un poco abiertas, la postura le eleva las caderas, algo le rodea el cuello, es como una barra de metal interconectado con anillos que le rodean las muñecas y los tobillos. Tiene una barra más pequeña metida en la boca, la saliva le escurre entre los labios y ese movimiento que le empuja y hace que se devuelva a su posición inicial es más rápido. Un columpio humano.

Jace estira su mano ante ese cuerpo desnudo de un solo ojo que le mira. El otro es solo una cuenca vacía llena de liquido amarillo que parece ser orina. Sin embargo, su extremidad atraviesa a Alec, es como querer agarrar un holograma. Una proyección que usan los vampiros de nueva York cuando se presenta en el despacho del instituto.

Lo intenta de nuevo cuando al fin puede relacionar que el movimiento oscilante de Alec es por ese choque de alguien introduciéndose por su recto. Una sombra que esta sobre el cuerpo de su Parabatai, perforándole las entrañas, riéndose, tocándolo. Y Alec que está sujeto por ese aparato que se parece a una cigüeña, solo puede rezar para que se termine rápido.

― ¡Alec, Alec! Tienes que hacer algo, quítalo por el Ángel, pelea…Tienes que pelar. No permitas que ese bastardo lo haga. ¡Alec, ALEC!

Empero Jace parece no ser solo no escuchado sino también no visto. Mira cómo es que el cuerpo se contorsiona, como la sangre fluye de una herida que se ha abierto en el cuello y como las cadenas que están sobre su tórax tintinean al compas de las embestidas.

Jace hace su manos puños, sintiendo la impotencia, la rabia y furia desbordándosele, destruyéndole toda la entereza, haciéndolo débil, inútil. Sin nada más que hacer que ver.

Le arden los ojos, con las lágrimas acumulándosele, y su pecho burbujea por los gritos que quiere lanzar pero las paredes se abren dejando entrar una luz que le ciega.

La voz de Clary junto a su oído no terminan de devolverle de ese sitio en que sus ojos permanece clavados, las lagrimas le resbalan por el mentón, unos dedos fríos enroscándosele en el hombro le hacen reaccionar, levanta la espada que no ha dejado de empuñar en ningún momento y de un solo tajo se deshace de ese agarre.

El grito de dolor le hace parpadear. Clary se ha alejado con la mano escondida en su pecho. La sangre gotea hasta llegar al suelo, bajo sus pies yace un dedo meñique que hasta hace unos poco minutos pertenecía a la mano derecha de su novia.

…

…

…

Todo fue una sucesión de imágenes que todavía le embota un poco el cerebro. Jocelyn le ha gritado y dado una cachetada. Es inaudito, ataco a Clary y no solo eso la hirió. Maryse que se encontraba cerca de la sala de entrenamiento ha entrado nada mas al escuchar el grito de la pelirroja y sin decir nada ha tomado el dedo y ha guiado a su dueña, que permanecía en estado de shock hasta su despacho para llamar a los hermanos silenciosos, tal ambulancia de emergencias.

Luke y la madre de esta no han tardado en llegar. Ambos han montado en cólera. Clary ha querido restarle importancia al asunto, cuando el hermano Enoch le ha suturado el muñón y restablecido esa pérdida momentánea para tener 5 dedos de nuevo. Se ha salvado por los pelos.

Sin embargo su madre no piensa de esa forma, ella le exigua que se aleje de Jace, que no está bien. Que la perdida de Alec parece haberle afectado más de lo que se puede juzgar al solo verle.

Jace ha respondido que él no ha perdido absolutamente nada, que solo quiere disculparse con Clary y que Jocelyn se pueda meter sus quejas por donde le venga en gana.

El bofetón le ha hecho girar la cara. Esta vez ha sido Isabelle, que furiosa le grita cosas que de nuevo no entiende. Todas ellas son sobre Max y Alec. La voz llena con su llanto le lastima. Se siente como un idiota aun así le rebate a Isabelle que no puede hablar de Alec en pasado, como si no estuviese o hubiese desaparecido, que pronto regresara de Brooklyn.

E Isabelle guarda silencio, negando con la cabeza, tratando de calmarse y ser fuerte, porque Jace está sufriendo mucho más de lo que ella creía.

―Alec está muerto. ―Le susurra, mirándolo a los ojos, buscando el consuelo en los de él.

―Déjate de estupideces Isabelle. Él está con Magnus.

Ella vuelve a negar sin contradecirle; camina hacia la salida sin verle de vuelta, está cansada, tan cansada que también por un momento es más fácil creer que sí, que Alec está con Magnus, disfrutando de su noviazgo, de esa reconciliación que nació en Edom y que ahora su hermano de nuevo sonreí, mejillas sonrosadas y voz titubeante mientras mantienen una conversación por el celular con el brujo.

…

…

…

No es una alucinación, nada de eso puede ser una alucinación. Alec tiene los ojos vendados, las cintas de cuero negro continúa rodeándole el cuello. Sus manos se sostienen de los barrotes. Parece estar hincado en el suelo, por la altura en la que se encuentra sin embargo eso no es cierto.

Alec carece de sus dos piernas, le quedan menos de la mitad de sus muslos y mantiene el equilibrio por su agarre en los huesos tallados de inquilinos que estuvieron antes que él. Jace está en frente, muy cerca de su cara, tratado de cómo siempre tocarle.

Alguien se acerca desde atrás de Alec, le rodea con ambos brazos bajo las axilas y le levanta, se lo lleva muy lejos. Alec no se resiste, lo permite. Jace mira cómo es que lo sienta sobre un banco que tiene forma piramidal, como le acomoda el trasero sobre la punta y lo deja caer. Cuando Alec abre su boca para dejar salir el dolor en un grito, es que nota como la cavidad se encuentra vacía, le han cortado la lengua y le faltan varios dientes.

Las paredes se abren, la luz le ciega. Y de nuevo esta ahí, solo en su habitación. Viviendo algo que parecen revelaciones de sueño pero algo en su interior le dicta que eso es lo que en realidad está pasando con su Parabatai.

Se recuerda que Alec está con Magnus, el pensamiento parece calmar a su sistema nervioso lo suficiente para que no vaya corriendo de nuevo en medio de la noche hasta el piso de Brooklyn y quiera derribar la puerta a base de fuerza bruta por falta de estela.

La última vez sus pies desnudos quedaron desechos. Magnus jamás le abrió, solo hubo un impulsos de repulsión nacido desde la mirilla que le envió a rodar escaleras abajo. Jace no ha vuelto intentarlo. Seguro de que Alec no permitiría que eso se volviese a repetir, ha esperado una disculpada desde hace dos semanas. Tiene más de 3 meses sin ver al de cabello negro tinta aparecerse por el instituto, Isabelle no le ha contestado cuando le ha preguntado acerca de una posible fuga de amor ale estilo Romeo y Julieta que quizás Magnus haya realizado, timando a Alec con alguna excusa como vacaciones al otro lado del mundo.

Jace se gira en la cama, amoldando la almohada, sintiendo el viento colarse por la ventanas abiertas. Quiere ver a Alec.

…

…

…

Catarina Los ha llegado esa mañana pidiendo una audiencia para que Malcolm Fade pueda pasar a revisar a Jace Herondale ante lo que podría ser una maldición inscrita bajo su piel por su regreso a Edom.

Maryse le escucha, como es que tuvieron que recurrir a Tessa y a Malcolm para poder darse cuenta que es lo que pasaba con Magnus y su fiel creencia de estar acompañado por Alexander cuando nadie mas estaba en la habitación, alegando sobre la tímida personalidad de su pareja y como la intimida entre ambos era un punto importante.

La bruja de piel azulada que en los 90´s estuvo trabajando en el psiquiátrico estatal de Austin, ayudando con una pasantía en el incremento de casos de suicidios que parecía ser la ola dejada por un culto de creyentes en un dios que vendría en una nave espacial por ellos cuando el fin estuviese cerca. Así que ha visto todas las señales en su amigo, que ha sido influencia de un hechizo de actividad extrema, esos solo pueden ser realizados por los príncipes del infierno, provocando lo que se le conoce como esquizofrenia y Maniaco-Depresivo entre los mundanos.

Catarina señala que Jace puede ser el único afectado por su herencia por parte Will. Ya que la madre de este no era un nefilim y la carga genética ha sido destinada a coexistir con la celestial. Haciéndole más propenso a adquirir todas las enfermedades que los humanos tienen a lo largo de su existencia.

―Jace siempre ha sido un niño muy sano, jamás enfermo. No veo como ese hechizo que mencionas pudo afectarle. ―Dice Maryse, con una mirada escéptica que Catarina combate con una suave sonrisa.

―Jace tiene siempre una autoestima muy grande, no se diga de su ego pero también suele adquirir las responsabilidades y culpa a su alrededor, provocando que se aislé de todo aquel que quiere ayudarle. Eso puede llegar a confundirse con hiperactividad pero como puedes notar su comportamiento es extremista, es decir va de polo a polo. Jace acaba de sufrir lo que ustedes pueden llamar una de las perdidas más grandes para un cazador de sombras.

‹‹Por la runa que está en su cuerpo él sabe cuándo es que Alexander morirá. Y si, digo morirá porque aunque su runa parece haber desaparecido, Jace aun puede sentir la vida fluyente de Alexander siendo arrancada poco a poco. Paso lo mismo con Magnus que tenía el anillo Lightwood, el metal suele adquirir una parte de la persona que lo porta a diario, es por eso que esa esencia se mezclaba con el hechizo lanzado por Asmodeo.

― ¿Y que se supone que haga con esta información Catarina Loss? Dices que mi hijo sigue vivo, me das esperanzas mientras que insinúas que el otro está loco. ¿Eres consciente de tus palabras?― dice Maryse, sintiendo un nudo formándose en su estomago. Ahogando la incertidumbre, tratando de mantener al mínimo la ilusión de que Alec, sobre todo siga respirando.

―Lo soy, y esto no terminara bien para nadie. Jace ya debe de haber empezado a tener alucinaciones o pesadillas demasiado realistas así como Magnus. Escúchame por favor, creo que aún podemos estar a tiempo de salvar a Jace.

― ¿De que exactamente tienen que salvarme?

Y el rubio entra, con un libro en mano y ambas muñecas vendadas. Maryse frunce el entrecejo al notar las heridas, aprieta su boca y vuelve su vista a Catarina que con movimientos suaves invita a Jace a tomar un lugar junto a ella.

―Jace, necesito que me cuentes de tus sueños con Alec ―. Dice Catarina, con un tono muy bajo de voz, casi un susurro.

―Yo no he tenido ningún sueño con Alec ―. Contesta Jace, sentándose en un sillón alejado del escritorio del despacho. Catarina no se desanima ante su negativa.

― ¿Puede que quizás sean pesadillas, momentos en los que estés en un lugar y de repente este cambia?

―No

―Jace, vamos, intenta recordar es importante que lo hagas ya que…

―He dicho que no, nada de eso ha pasado.― deja el libro sobre el estante, antes de girarse un poco sobre sí mismo y tomar otro ―. Por cierto, si continúas diciéndole a Magnus que Alec no es real. No te perdonara. Yo tampoco lo hare, Alec sigue aquí, junto a mí, junto a él. Así que deja de intentar separarnos.

Jace camina hacia la salida, calmadamente, hojeando el libro y sonriendo al encontrar un separador hecho a mano con letra poco uniforme y algo viejo.

La puerta se cierra tras su espalda y Catarina siente que ha sido de alguna manera amenazada y derrotada de un solo golpe.

―Alec está muerto, eso es claro. Mi hijo fue un guerrero que pereció en la batalla contra Sebastian y que se sacrifico por sus hermanos y amigos. Así que yo también te sugiero Catarina Loss que por tu bien no vuelvas más aquí si no es para tratar algo referente con los brujos. No estoy dispuesta a que ninguno de mis dos hijos que queda sufra más. ¿Has entendido?

Catarina asiente, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo que la única oportunidad que tenía se le resbala entre las manos. Ella nunca confrontaría a alguien, es una pacifista nata, pero hay ocasiones que quisiera dar un par de golpes para la gente terca que no ve que tan cerca del filo del abismo esta.

Murmura una disculpa para retirarse, disculpa que, no es solo por su intromisión, sino para un Alec que pensó que obedeciendo las ordenes de Asmodeo podría llegar a darles una vida llena de posibilidades y felicidad a aquellos que salvó.

…

…

…

Es una voz masculina que esta junto su oído, murmura su nombre y le obliga revolverse entre las mantas. La voz va incrementando de volumen, una pequeña risita le acompaña. Jace solo manotea en el aire. No lleva ni una hora dormido y no quiere despertar, han sido tres largos días en vela, donde las pesadillas se han vuelto más consistentes, que han aumentado en grado de oscuridad sus sentimientos de culpa a quererse dar a cambio por un Alec que sabe está encerrado en el infierno.

Ese Alec que ya no tiene movimientos por sí mismo, que sus ojos ahora son aretes que adornan tal joya brillante a Asmodeo, que su lengua fue un platillo delicioso ingerido cuando aún se movía sobre el plato de hierro. Ese Alec que ya no emite sonido y se deja tomar por todo aquel que tenga ganas de corromper el cuerpo de un cazador de sombras, de todo aquel que sabe fue el novio de Magnus Bane.

Ese Alec, que es un muñeco, de tronco aruñado sin piernas y brazos. Ese Alec que de alguna manera todavía puede llorar en medio de su infierno personal.

Jace quiere acercarse, curarle las heridas y golpearse así mismo por ser tan inútil. Un maldito peón que no puede hacer anda más que ver. Jace está harto de ver.

La voz sigue resonando en su cabeza. Cree reconocerla cuando escucha el chasqueo de labios y la queja para que se levante. Así que abre los ojos, su mirada viaja por toda la habitación, la luz del baño está encendida.

―Jace, no seas irresponsable y apresúrate. Hoy nos toca ronda cerca de Chelsea.

El rubio sonríe, sentándose en la cama y estirando los brazos ―Tú lo que quieres es acabar pronto para irte a Brooklyn.

Jace ríe ante la replica tartamudéate de Alec, el sonido de la llave abrirse, el agua correr por el lavabo, le hace incorporarse para ir hasta el. Alec por fin se ha dignado a venir a verle el muy bastardo, así que no le dejara escapar, quiere una muy buena explicación de su ausencia, que aunque el otro sea el mayor eso no le da derecho de desaparecer de un día para el otro,

Empuja la puerta entre cerrada, hay una toalla tirada a los pies de la bañera y una loción volcada cerca de las llaves. El shampoo está por acabarse y no hay barra de jabón bajo el estante. El cuarto esta vacio, el agua sigue corriendo en el lavabo. Jace se siente mareado cuando desde el espejo el reflejo que le recibe no es el de él sino Alec, que le sonríe cruzado de brazos.

―Has tardado. Lávate los dientes y después baja a desayunar antes de que Izzy quiera prepararnos panqueques.

―Alec ¿Qué haces ahí? ― dice Jace en un susurro. Alec arquea sus cejas mirándole confundido por unos segundos.

― ¿Qué más? Esperarte. Tenemos ronda temprano.

Jace niega velozmente con la cabeza. Dando los pasos que le harán a su vientre pegar al lavabo y a su cuerpo inclinarse sobre el espejo. Alec ladea su cabeza hacia la izquierda, con un gesto curioso.

―Me refiero al otro lado del espejo. Si esto es alguna broma de una nueva runa de Clary he tenido suficiente.

―Jace, ¿de qué estás hablando? Anda vámonos ya, desayunaremos en Taki´s toma tu equipo. ―Alec estira una mano hacia el rubio desaliñado que parece estar asustándose por primera vez en todo ese tiempo.

―Alec

Y quiere tomarle de la mano, pero sus dedos chocan contra el frio vidrio, Alec no parece notarlo y la desesperación comienza a ser acto de presencia en el cuerpo del rubio, que golpea el vidrio con ambos puños cerrados. Quiere traspasarlo, quiere ir junto a Alec, quiere bromear con él mientras eluden un desayuno venenoso hecho por Isabelle, quiere correr por central Park, e ir de cacería por el subterráneo. Quiere verlo reírse alto ante alguna tontería que haga y que sea su protector ante los patos del lago de Square Central.

Pero el vidrio no le deja llegar a él, es como una barrera invisible que se burla de sus deseos que le restringe a un espacio reducido que le está empezando hacer hiperventilar. Toma un gran suspiro para dejar caer todo su peso y fuerza en ambos puños. El espejo estalla en varios fragmentos. La imagen de Alec desaparece junto a cada trozo que resuena contra el suelo.

Jace grita, que se detenga, que no se vaya. Que lo espere un poco más. Pero ya no hay nadie. La sangre escurre por el lavabo, el agua se la lleva tal tinta roja decolorada.

―Sana como un mundano

Jace eleva su rostro al notar a Alec en la ventana que da hacia el santuario. El rubio sale del baño, manos heridas que dejan un rostro a su paso.

―Alec

Y el mayor le mira, con cintas en el cuello y sin piernas, distiende de nuevo su brazo, que es solo una extremidad cortada a la altura del codo. Hay un grito queriéndole salir, al darse cuenta de la falta de los ojos, de una parte del cabello. Ese es el Alec de sus sueños.

―Jace, ayúdame, sácame. No puedo, yo no puedo. Llama a mama Jace, Max quiere verla. Jace duele. Jace apresúrate. No me dejes.

Habla rápido, más de lo que el rubio puede procesar las palabras.

―Jace, tus brazos, dame tus brazos, quiero abrazarte. Jace me preocupa, no saltes, no te vayas. Jace, Jace tienes que salvarlos. Jace cuida a Magnus. Jace, Jace…Jace

El rubio se queda ahí, obligándose a tomar la espada con la que siempre duerme junto a la cama y le exige a sus piernas reaccionar, que se muevan. Es Alec, Alec le necesita tiene que ir con él.

―Jace, llévame, no puedo caminar. Jace tus piernas, préstame tus piernas quiero ir con Magnus, debe de estar preocupado. Jace tus piernas, ¡dame tus piernas!

Y no lo piensa. Ya no puede, la espada cae, el filo rompe el espacio tiempo. Alec le necesita.

…

…

…


End file.
